


Shelf Life

by URSEN



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Game Spoilers, Ghosts, KH3 spoilers, Kairi Roxas Xion and Isa are all just mentioned, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Re:Mind DLC Spoilers, Riku's POV, Seriously don't read this if you haven't watched the Limit Cut Episode and finished the Re:Mind DLC, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URSEN/pseuds/URSEN
Summary: Riku's been searching everywhere, and finds his answers in his dreams.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Shelf Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dream Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321399) by [mikunadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunadia/pseuds/mikunadia). 



> This fic is heavily inspired by a Oumasai Fic called Dream Demon! It's the only fic I've ever read that's made me genuinely tear up, so I tried to hopefully recreate some of that energy plus whatever the fuck Re:Mind made me feel into one angsty-fluffy post canon fix it fic. This is just a oneshot, but if it gets enough interest I'd be down to write more of this story!
> 
> Title is Shelf Life by Dance Gavin Dance! Most of my fic titles are music song titles as well akdsgjdsjkgs
> 
> Consider following me on Twitter too btw: https://twitter.com/GRIZZCHOP

Riku could always feel when he passed into another world, from the moment he stepped off the Gummi Ship and truly immersed himself within the nature and sights around him. It’s something about how the air changes, how when he spent his days either staying a step ahead of Sora, or helping him out without wanting him to catch up too closely. It never used to feel this way, or maybe he just never noticed. It wouldn’t be the first thing he’s noticed since Sora…

“Never mind”.

It’s hard for him to understand properly what exactly is different. He understood that it had to do with Sora not being here anymore. Not being with them- not being with him -anymore.

He didn’t really want to think about the implications that came with that truth.

But sometimes, he didn’t have to. Because of course he’d dream them instead. He’d dream of standing in Shibuya. An unfamiliar Keyblade in hand. Foreign to his touch. Fighting what could only be a fake (?) Sora, in order to save Sora, his Sora. He’d dream of opposing this impostor, and he’d dream of being beside Sora again. He’d dream of the days they could have shared finishing school on those small Islands he, no, they knew as home. 

In his dreams, he let himself say everything he couldn’t while looking down into his eyes. He’d catch himself saying how he truly felt, or he’d embarrassingly hear Sora tell him the words he exactly wants to hear. 

But he always forced himself awake in the end.

No, he knew he couldn’t love Sora. He knew since they were kids, since Kairi came to the island, that their fates were sealed. They were supposed to be in love. They had something more natural, like what we found on all the worlds we visited, and it seemed to fit those two to a perfect T. Sora had sacrificed himself for the girl he loved, and left Riku behind with all of his impureness. 

He wanted sometimes to be reimbursed in darkness, to believe that Maleficent truly saw him as a son to her. He wanted to be prideful of himself, always a step ahead of his childhood friend, always stronger, always better, in order to protect him. 

But sometimes, every once in awhile, his dreams would have Sora perched on that tree, their tree, and Riku would lean against the trunk, knowing their combined weight would possibly snap the branch they rested on. He would feel Sora put his hand on his shoulder, and smile. He would remember how Sora collapsed once he had found Riku, tears in his eyes as his voice broke trying, and failing to keep his emotions in control. Riku knew he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe Sora felt the same way.

But he knew Sora would still be here if he had.

He stepped off the Gummi Ship fully, a distance from the entrance to Twilight Town. He had listened to Kairi, and was retracing the steps they took together as Sora patched up the other groups. He looked longingly at the clock tower, remembering how Lea- Axel had told him about how him and Roxas talked, really talked about how they felt towards each other, and how happy he was to remain a friend to the smaller boy.

Riku winced to himself, knowing he simply wouldn’t be able to accept just remaining friends with Sora, and yet, knowing he really didn’t have a choice. Sora loves Kairi, and Kairi loves him. 

He felt a small breeze pull him out of his thoughts, startling him with how different it feels. It felt like a warm hug wrapping around him, like holding Sora’s hand when they were younger, and hearing him confess to Aqua that yes, he did love Riku. He was Sora’s best friend after all. 

The breeze felt, kind of like coming home.

He shook his head from that thought, knowing his Island was a long way from Twilight Town, and kept moving forward. 

But he can’t deny that there's something in the air he’d never noticed before, and he’s not sure if it’s because of how much he’s been looking for Sora or he’s just imagining things. It feels like everything around him in the small trail towards the town ahead is pushing towards him, trying to make him feel just right. 

Riku continues his search, checking every spot that Kairi had mentioned to him, and eventually climbs to the top of that clock tower, looking over the town. He deflates, losing himself to his more haunting thoughts that maybe Sora is really dead, that maybe it’s just a fluke he’s somehow still alive. Maybe his Meow-Wow is his true dream eater after all, and Riku’s just- 

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and whirls around, hopping away from the ledge and summoning his Keyblade instantly before seeing that it’s simply Axel. He lets a small huff out, and returns his keyblade. Axel throws his hands up in defense, apologizing for startling the man.

Riku deflates even more, and stays just a touch on guard still. After all this time, he’s still not sure how to interact with the towering figure. 

“I just thought maybe you'd like to hear some news about Sora?”

Riku’s eyes snap up, and focuses all his attention on Axel.

\---

The pair seat themselves on the tower. A silence follows after Axel explains that they didn’t find anything in Roxas or Xion, and that they had sent him out because the committee was worried that Riku may have been running himself ragged.

“You know, I know how you feel. I know how I felt at least when Roxas was gone, with no replicas or anything like that to ease my mind about him ever coming back.”

“But he’s here now.” Riku argues, annoyed “He’s here with you now, and Xion and Isa too.”

Axel sighs into his hand, shaking his head. The two sit on the tower in silence for a while before he finally speaks up again. 

“I used to dream about him too, you know. You’ve been dreaming about him every night, haven't you?”

“Of course I have, I just want my childhood friend back.” Riku tries, suddenly feeling himself being forced into the defensive. 

“I get that, but really, I do know how you feel.” 

“And how do I feel?”

“You feel like you haven’t done enough.”

Riku startles, looking at the maroon man again.

“... yeah.”

Axel taps his head, and grins. 

“I’ve still got it memorized. You feel like maybe, just maybe, if you had said something sooner, then maybe-”

“Maybe Sora would still be here.” Riku finishes.

Axel offers him a somber smile, and gets up, offering Riku a hand. He hesitates for a moment before taking it, being pulled up by the lanky gentleman. Axel puts both hands on his shoulders, and gives him a bright grin. 

“You’re not alone this time, Riku. You’ve still got us, got it memorized?”

Riku chuckles and nods, giving Axel his best smile. “I’ll keep it in mind, thanks.”

Neither said a word after that as they made their way down. Riku looks up back to the clock tower, and to the sky, watching as the sun fully dips down and a midnight purple begins to pull the last traces of the sun away.

\---

Riku finds himself leaning against that fabled tree, looking out to the night sky on the beach. He was never here this late, usually managing to pull himself out of his thoughts long enough before his parents got worried about where he may be. He watches the stars twinkle in the clear air, and faintly wonders if Axel really is okay with everything. 

The familiar nightly chills are replaced with a nice summer evening breeze, and he watches as some fireflies float alongside the coastline. He’s comfortable, and enjoys the air for a moment longer, before hearing someone shuffling down from the bridge overhead. He listens until he hears someone giggle behind him, and feels his heart race. Whipping around to a pair of blue eyes staring straight back at him, he chokes, an intense wave of emotions taking over him.

“S-Sora?”

“Riku! Were you here this whole time? I was looking for you, y'know!” 

Riku blinks, befuddled, before realizing the cruelty of the situation; that he’s in a dream. That this isn’t reality. He frowns, and sighs.

“I think it’s better to ask where are you?”

“Huh?” Sora tilts his curiously head like a puppy before hopping up on the tree to be next to his friend. He grins at him, and tucks his arms behind his head.

“You’ll find me soon, don’t worry. I believe in you!”

Riku chuckles and turns his attention back to the fireflies. It’s getting late, but he can’t seem to bring himself to really worry. He hears Sora trying to catch one that floats closer to them, and failing each time. Riku rolls his eyes before he turns his body fully to Sora, and feels his heart leap again. Sora’s face is right next to Riku’s, and he feels like the world is slowing down for them and them only. The fireflies light up Sora’s eyes, and make Riku unable to form any words. He gulps, and slowly reaches out to catch one.

“H-Here.” 

“Oh, thanks Riku!” Sora excitedly opens his hands out to take the firefly from Riku and laughs. Riku looks worried, like he’s about to force himself out of his dream again, and Sora can tell. He motions to make an excuse to Riku about wanting to go find more fireflies but Riku grabs his wrist, and finally feels himself too tired and too angry to care anymore about hiding himself from his friend for much longer.

“Sora, would you listen to me for just a moment?” he croaks the words out, as if he’s about to cry.

Sora stays silent for just a moment, before nodding. “What is it Riku?”

Riku hesitates, and gently tugs Sora so he’ll jump off the tree. He does, and as he’s about to ask what’s up Riku pulls Sora into his chest, hugging him tight.

“R-Riku?!”

“Sora, I need to say this, I don’t think I can take it anymore.” Riku starts, pausing, trying to find the right words for this moment before he hears Sora sniffle. Panic fills him and he looks down and sees Sora crying into his shirt.

“Sora!?” 

“I never thought I’d manage to hear you say it, really say it I mean.” Sora rubs his eyes and smiles up at him. Riku looks startled as if Sora is reading his mind, but Sora pulls Riku down by his shirt and brings their lips together for just a moment. Riku’s eyes snap open, shock taking over his face before he feels Sora ball his fists into his shirt. He lets out a breath through his nose, and pulls away. Sora looks confused, as if he had been misreading Riku this entire time. 

“I love you, Sora,” Riku awkwardly proclaims.

Sora smiles, jumping up into Riku’s arms to give him another kiss. They stay that way for a moment, and yet it feels like hours. Eventually they’re sat on the sandy grass, Sora curled up on Riku’s lap while Riku’s hand plays idly with Sora’s hair. 

“Please don’t forget about me, okay Riku?” Sora weakly says into his shirt. He feels Riku hesitate for a moment, before pushing him back so Riku can look down at his face.

“I never would, Sora. I’ll find you soon, and I’ll say it properly, okay?” Sora smiles at him, and nods. 

Riku finds himself awake outside of the Gummi Ship. He sighs, putting a hand to his lips for just a moment. Trying to remember everything about the dream before, he smiles, and gets up. He knows it’s okay. And he knows that soon, he’ll find Sora, and tell him exactly what he needs to. 

A breeze slips around him once more, as he makes his way onto the ship. A new warmth fills him with a love he’s finally fully accepted into himself.


End file.
